Disney High
by 73windman
Summary: What fi the cast of the films and TV shows of Disney were put in a High School setting? Inspired by the many pieces of fan literature and art by the same prompt.


Inspired by a lot of the Disney/school setting stories and art out there, here's mine; Disney High.

Aladdin felt his legs moving rapidly as he moved up the staircase up to the window marked 'Attendance', a pile of books under his arm. At the window, a woman sat. A woman that detested him.  
"Late again, I see, Aladdin. Your ID Number?"  
"Oh, Ms. Maleficent, you know my ID number by now!"  
Maleficent punched in a number to the keyboard as she dully pulled a piece of per from a feed. The sheet was marked 'TARDY' followed by the date among several other details. She handed the slip to Aladdin.  
"You're correct, there."  
Aladdin grabbed the slip and crumpled it slightly in his grip.  
"Have a nice day!" Aladdin cheerfully said as he made his way to the halls. Maleficent simply rolled her eyes.  
Aladdin didn't need to know where his Science class was. He knew it'd be the only one glowing green. He slowly opened the door and tried to go unnoticed, without success.  
"Aladdin! Late again!"  
"Erm, sorry, Mr. XXX..."  
Aladdin handed the slip to his teacher, who nabbed it from his hand.  
"Now sit down!"  
Aladdin looked at the classroom before him, and quickly scoped for someone in particular, and he found her. Jasmine...sitting next to Briar Rose, much to his bitter disappointment. He settled for a spot next to his friend, Tiana.  
"Hey, Tia! Can I copy your notes?"  
Aladdin whispered as his teacher droned on.  
"No, I need my notebook to keep taking them!" Tia sternly responded.  
"Or do you just not want me to see your love poems about Naveen?" Aladdin chuckled.  
"Shut up! Maybe you should be on time for once?"  
"Really? Why would I want to be on time for class with the Mad Doctor?"  
"Mr. XXX is an accomplished PHD, even if his methods are a little...out there..." just as Tiana retorted this, Mr. XXX's voice echoed.  
"Behold! We shall now, finally see, if the hybrid of dog and chicken barks, crows, or cackles!"  
One hand nervously rose to the air,  
"Yes! Mulan!"  
Mulan cautiously spoke.  
"Um...with all due respect, Mr. XXX...those are stuffed animals..."  
"Silence!"  
Mulan, slightly startled, looked around, decided to keep to herself for the moment.  
Around the classroom, very few students paid any attention to Mr. XXX's presentation.  
"Out there?" Aladdin questioned, looking at a slightly mortified Tiana.  
Nobody really listened to Mr. XXX, as his tests and papers were seldom relevant to his words. Mr. XXX began to slowly circle the room, his hands folded behind his back, as went on, and on, about cell phones, chickens, and sponges, and how, put together, what sound try would make.  
Ariel teased her hair with a fork she kept from lunch three days ago. She was waiting until Match class, she enjoyed her teacher, Mr. Merlin, and she was fairly good at Math. Plus, she could raise her hand to speak, which is something she now realizes is a privilege.  
Hercules stared down and a scribbled on a sheet of paper. The big game was tonight, and he needed to come up with a good play. Something told him they would do better if their Gatorade wasn't constantly getting stolen.  
Flynn Rider was just anticipating the last bell. He and the Stabbington Brothers were throwing a huge party that night, and he found it hard to believe he still had six more classes after this. Everything about this party was going to be excellent. The Stabbingtons were bringing over some fancy-shmancy deserts 'bought' from the grocery store. It was Flynn's responsibility to bring drinks, which he did; he managed to rip off somebody's Gatorade. Plus, La was going to be at the party. Flynn had been waiting for La to be at his place for a while, now. He was truly looking forward to it.  
Phoebus acted like he was patting attention. He really wasn't. You see, he sat in the middle of the room, and, as Mr. XXX would circle the room, he would turn his head and follow, not because he was paying attention, but because he would occasionally get a glance at Esmerelda, who sat in the corner of the room behind him, with Alice and Belle. Phoebus had a heavy conscience, as he never knew how to please everyone. T'was a hard task, being hall monitor. He let his friend, Jim, go to class without a tardy pass, and was scolded by Vice Principal Jafar for it.  
Kuzko, leaning back in his desk, and made, what he called, his 'Daily Rounds'. Every day, he took a look at every girl, and rated them in his head. Nine, seven, seven, eight, ten, five, seven, six, and so on. You'd be surprised to find Kuzko actually had a decent participation grade in Math. Everyone remembers one particular moment.  
"Can anyone tell me the final sum? Kuzko?"  
"Aah! Seven!"  
"That's correct, Kuzko."  
"So, you agree with me? She's a seven?"  
"Who?"  
"...What?"  
Meanwhile, Meg sat in her seat, contemplating. She received an invite to Flynn and the Stabbington's party, but, she didn't want to go. For, quite frankly, obvious reasons. Meg needed an honest excuse, as, should she lie, and the Stabbingtons found out, she would fear for her own wellbeing. Maybe she could ask Milo to give her some help in Math? Nah. She had all A's and B's, and almost everyone knew it, nobody would buy it.  
Lottie opened up her notebook and drew elegant lines, and, in numerous fonts and styles, wrote 'Lottie and Gaston' on every page. Unbeknownst to her, Gaston was in Chemistry with La at the moment...  
"...and that, is how I came to the conclusion, that the combination, would, in fact, cackle!"  
The bell rang, as everybody got up from their seats.  
Mr. XXX's class let out as the large group piled out. Next to that room, was Dr. Hamsterviel's Chemistry Class also let out, almost simultaneously. Malina was feeling uneasy as she slowly walked behind Gaston, a picture phone in her hand. Giselle approached her.  
"Something the matter, Malina?"  
"It's Gaston. I got a picture of him cheating on Lottie..."  
Giselle gasped.  
"You mean they...kissed!"  
"Um...you could say that. Anyway...I know I should probably show her, but, it'd break her heart..."  
"There she is..." Giselle motioned over towards Lottie, who was putting her things into her locker. She pulled out a pink bottle of perfume and squeezed the air bag, as the fruit scented fumes rained on her face. Malina took a deep breath.  
"Hey, Lottie...we need to talk..."  
Meanwhile, at the Finance Office, Hercules stepped over, hoping to speak with Mrs. Rabbit, who turned around in her rolling chair. She finished applying her lipstick when she noticed Hercules.  
"Good morning, Mr. Hercules."  
"'Morning, Mrs. Rabbit." Hercules greeted. Mrs. Rabbit liked Hercules, he was one of the few boys at the school that didn't look at her and drool at the same time.  
"So, uh, my team's Gatorade is constantly getting stolen, I was wondering if we could get some kind of spare or something..."  
"Why don't you just drink water?"  
Hercules laughed.  
"Hah! Water! That's a good one!"  
Mrs. Rabbit, although confused, typed an order into the computer, as Kuzko strolled by and waved.  
"Hey, Herc...and hello gorgeous!"  
Kuzko got a closer look at Mrs. Rabbit, who rolled her eyes and pulled a photo from under her desk. Pictured was herself in a wedding dress being kissed by a cartoon-like rabbit in a suit.  
"...How does that even work?" Kuzko wondered out loud.  
However, the conversation was cut short, as the entire school heard a distressful shout,  
"GASTOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!"  
As many people as possible gathered in the hall way around Lottie and Gaston. Lottie was crying her eyes out, her make up rolling down her face in piles of tears.  
"You big, dumb ape! You said we'd be forever! You promised to take me to Homecoming...!"  
"Look, can't we work this out?"  
"Work...this...OUT! We are through, Gaston!"  
Amongst the crowd was Flynn, who was really heated up. Sure, he had one night stands at parties and stuff, but he believed that if you openly made a commitment, you should hold on to it.  
"I hope that La's nasty breath gives you a cold sore! A million of 'em!"  
"I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd be smart enough to figure it out..."  
That did it. Flynn pulled up his sleeve, pushed to the front of the crowd, as he delivered a vicious punch to Gaston's chin.  
Gaston fell, spat out a tooth, and was bleeding from his nose. Everyone cheered.  
"Go Flynn!"  
"Alright, Flynn!"  
"Flynn, you rock!"  
Flynn enjoyed the limelight, until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
"A scuffle, I see?"  
Flynn turned around to see who it was. The vice principal snake himself.

The Principal sat in his office, chuckling to himself, playing with the Vice Principal's iPhone.  
"Come on...just one more pig!"  
He chanted as he launched off another Angry Bird.  
The door swung open as Jafar, holding onto Flynn by the shoulder, pushed him inside the office.  
"Here he is, the little brat physically assaulted a fellow student."  
"He had it coming!" Flynn said, trying to defend himself.  
The Principal turned his chair around. He revealed himself short and stout with a large beard. He was far too small for his massive chair.  
"Yes, now then, what happened here?"  
"Gaston two timed Lottie, and then openly insulted her...so I slugged him."  
"Well...it sounds like he had it coming. Well done, Flynn!"  
The Principal was silenced by Jafar, who interrupted him.  
"But, rules are rules, Mr. Principal."  
The Principal, somewhat disappointed, changed his attitude.  
"Yes...indeed...Flynn, we're only two weeks into the first semester, and you're already in so much trouble so often! Is it because you're hanging around those Stabbington Brothers?"  
"Hey, the Stabbingtons aren't that bad!"  
Almost as if one que, a baseball flew through the office window, as the familiar laughs of the Stabbingtons were heard outside.  
The Principal looked at Flynn, with an 'I told you so' face, while Flynn sheepishly smiled.  
"Anyway, Flynn, I'm assigning you a buddy!"  
"A what?"  
"When there's a kid that is misbehaving, but I know isn't that bad, I assign him a buddy to help him shape up!"  
The door opened again, as a thin, blonde girl carefully stepped inside.  
"Hello? You wanted to see me?"  
"Come in!" the Principal welcomed the girl, who stepped inside to reveal her hair was in a massive braid.  
"Flynn, meet Rapunzel! Straight A student, never tardy, never in trouble."  
Flynn's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Rapunzel. He wasn't normally into 'good girls', but, something about her was truly radiant. Rapunzel smiled at her new buddy.  
"Hi, Flynn, I'm Rapunzel..." Rapunzel let out her hand, as Flynn carefully reached for it.  
"Hey...I'm Flynn, but, you knew that..."  
Jafar looked at the duo with disgust.  
"Now, then, off to class!" The Principal insisted, as Flynn got up, and left with Rapunzel. Much to Flynn's disappointment, they went in opposite directions to their next classes.  
Everything about the meeting went well. The Principal only gave Flynn one day's detention, and he met a new girl. The only thing he was disappointed about was that he missed half of his favorite class; Creative Writing with Mr. Xanatos.

Flynn stepped inside.  
"Salutations, Flynn! Your pass?"  
Flynn smirked and gave the pass to his teacher.  
"Morning, Mr. Xanatos."  
Flynn took his seat next to Jim.  
"Hey, bro, you did a number on Gaston!"  
Jim let out his hand, and high fived Flynn.  
"Thanks, Jim. What are we working on?"  
"Poetry..." Jim spat with disgust.  
"Aw, man, really?"  
Mr. Xanatos heard the boys' comments.  
"Now, I can understand, poetry, really and truly, is detestable. But, it's a good way to express your feelings."  
Mr. Xanatos took a look around the room, as he noticed Vinnie Santorini writing quickly and productively.  
"Very nicely done, Vinnie. What are you writing about?"  
Vinnie smiled passionately.  
"It is poem about my one, true love!"  
The class reacted with a mixture of laughter and approval.  
"Very good! Mind sharing it with the class?"  
"Don't mind if I do..."  
Vinnie stood up and cleared his throat.  
"Some think you are dangerous, but I beg to differ, your beautiful colors give me shivers."  
The women if class let out a collective sighs and 'Awws' while many boys clapped or laughed.  
"Superb, Vinnie!" Mr. Xanatos praised.  
"Who's it about?" Giselle asked, from her seat behind Vinnie.  
"Who?"  
"Yes! Who! Who is your one, true love?" Giselle grew excited over the concept of romance.  
"Oh, no, no, no. This is about my true, greatest interest." Vinnie grinned as he pulled a stick of dynamite from his back pocket, which made Giselle chuckle.  
Xanatos walked around the class and noticed the largest student of the class, who simply went by the name of, 'Beast', growing frustrated.  
"A bad case of writer's block, Beast?"  
Beast growled slightly under his breath. Xanatos grabbed a chair from behind him and positioned it backwards as he sat down, his body leaning forward.  
"What are you trying to write about?"  
"It's a little personal..."  
"Understandable."  
Beast was silent for a moment.  
"She...reads a lot."  
Xanatos rubbed his chin.  
"Hmm..."  
Xanatos stood up, his leg on his chair now.  
"Your gorgeous face eludes me...as you hid it in your novels...your genius mind takes in more knowledge...take a break, and notice me."  
The students applauded Mr. Xanatos' performance. Xanatos was careful to retort his poem just loud enough, so those that would normally laugh at romantic poetry wouldn't hear. He then leaned over to Beast.  
"Sound like a good start?"  
Beast tapped his pencil on his chin and nodded.  
"Thank you, Mr. Xanatos."  
Before long, two of the school nurses, Jumba and Pleakely walked in.  
"Hello, class! We are here to be announcing the state of Mr. Gaston for his friends!" Jumba stated in his heavy accent.  
"Yeah...all three of 'em." Pleakely sarcastically remarked. Jumba elbowed his assistance, as the class chuckled.  
"He is doing very well, but he is having a...a shattered nose bone."  
The class laughed again, except for Flynn, who was a tad embarrassed. Jumba leaned over to him.  
"Nice one, boy! You are, how they say, epic pwnage!"  
This made Flynn smile.  
Before long, second period had let out, as the hall, once again filled with the chattering students. Phoebus met up with his fellow hall monitors, Elisa and Gantu.  
"Okay, guys, progress report. How many offenses and from who?" Elisa began.  
"I caught three skippers so far, and one act of awesomeness from Flynn, of course." Phoebus reported. ELISA rolled her eyes.  
"I just got one skipper...and some property damage." Gantu responded.  
"Property damage? From who?" Asked Elisa.  
"...Me. I sat in a chair in Mr. Porter's class, and it collapsed." Gantu admitted.  
"Oh...well, I have five skippers, so that seems about normal. Let's get going." Elisa stated somewhat cynically.  
Suddenly, a trail of red, blue, and green sparkles dashed by.  
"That's not normal..." Phoebus commented.  
The trails soared around the school for almost an entire class period until they lead to Mr. Frederickson's Physics class. Mr. Frederickson was short, and struggled to reach the white board with his marker, as he drew new equations.  
"Now, class, if a one ton house is being carried by two hundred balloons, how far can it travel?"  
Before anyone could answer, the trails of fairy dust flew into the room, startling everyone, especially Mr. Frederickson. They dashed to the middle of the room, where Briar Rose sat.  
"Oh, Briar Rose, you forgot your lunch again!"  
"And you're wearing purple? That's not fair to any of us!"  
"And those notes are all wrong! You have to carry the three!"  
Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather clouded Briar Rose in pure embarrassment. This interrupted the class, and while normally Mr. Frederickson could easily pick up on side chatter, he couldn't with the ruckus caused by three fairies. This gave Yao his chance. He leaned over to his close friends, Ling and Chien-Po. All three of them sat behind the cloud of chaotic magic in the back of the class.  
"Psst! Fellas! I've got an idea!" Yao whispered.  
"This ought to be good..." Ling remarked sarcastically.  
"What is it?" Chien-Po innocently asked.  
"Alright, so, Flynn Ryder punched out Gaston, now everyone thinks he's cool!"  
"So?" Ling and Chien-Po asked in unison.  
"So, let's a pick a fight with three scary dudes, and beat 'em down! Then, we'll be popular!"  
"I think Flynn was praised more so because he fought to stick up for Lottie, Yao..." Chien-Po explained, a statement that Yao ignored.  
"Quick, Ling, off the top of your head, who are the three scariest dudes in the school?"  
"Ummm...Sa'Luk...Nessus...and Mozenrath, I guess..."  
The bell rang.  
"Perfect."  
As everyone moved out to their next classes, Yao stood with Ling and Chien-Po, as they saw Sa'Luk in passing.  
"Hey, Sa'Luk!" Ping yelled. Sa'Luk turned around from his locker. Yao chuckled.  
"Super Mario called! He wants his mustache back!" Sa'Luk slammed his locker shut.  
"...What?"  
"Yao! This isn't a good idea!" Ling protested.  
"Oh, wait, call waiting! It's Professor Xavier, he wants his bald head back!"  
Sa'Luk stomped over to the trio.  
"I hope you're ready to eat those words!"  
"One sec..." Yao insisted as he turned around, to where Mozenrath's locker was.  
"Hey, Moz! You're so flaming, Mr. Hades said 'Day-um!'" Mozenrath closed his locker with a magic wave of his hand and approached the group as well.  
"Do you really want to take that risk?"  
"Yao! This can only end in tears!" Chien-Po said, a statement that was, again, ignored.  
"In a minute..." Yao finally turned to Nessus, who was at his own locker.  
"Hey, Nessus! Yo mamma so ugly, she makes onions cry!"  
"You take that back!" Nessus snorted as he ran over to the instigator.  
"Take what back? That yo mamma so ugly, she got startled by her own reflection?"  
Nessus' face was bright red, as he stared down at Yao, who was much shorter than he was.  
"Now, I bet all three of you want a piece of us, so, meet us in the Basketball court after school, and we'll settle things there."  
"I'm in! Hope you find massive scars comfy!" Sa'Luk said as his fit on his golden caw, and left.  
"Oh, I have a very painful spell in store for you..." Mozenrath stated, as he also turned around.  
"I'm gonna give you each a horse shoe shaped tattoo on your forehead, free." Nessus snorted before leaving.  
Ling and Chien-Po were shivering, while Yao was standing tall (or as tall as he could).  
"Come on, guys. We can take 'em!"  
Eric walked over.  
"Wow, Yao, I can't believe you called Mrs. Rabbit ugly!"  
Yao looked over at Eric.  
"When did I do that?"  
"Ummm...you said...Nessus' mom..."  
"Wait, what?" Yao was astonished. He went through the process in his head.  
"A rabbit...and a human...um...erm..."  
Next was Home Economics. Mrs. Gothel stood in front of the class, watching over everyone's cooking.  
"Remember, class, a little dollop of cream cheese can make almost anything better. It goes good with cake, ice cream...a break up...but I digress!"  
Kronk leaned over into the oven, inserting a popover pan.  
"This will be one of my best batches of Spinach puffs yet!"  
"You don't say?" said Dave, who was 'innocently' passing by.  
"Oh, hi, Dave!"  
"Hello...Kronk...Mr. Spinach Puffs...Mr. Top of the class..."  
Kronk was far too naive to recognize Dave's jealousy.  
"Yup! Hey! That would make you Mr. Pastries! Or, Mr. Second best of the class!" Kronk said, unaware that Dave found this incredibly insulting. He scoffed.  
"Of course..."  
Dave walked away disdainfully.  
"He has the best nicknames..." Kronk commented with a smile.  
Snow White stepped up to the front of the class.  
"Um, Mrs. Gothel, do we have to use apples in this recipe, I just...had a bad experience..."  
"Oh, sweetie, of course, they can be substituted with pears." Gothel smiled.  
"Thank you, ma'am." Snow White said as she left back to her station.  
When Snow White was out of ear shot, Gothel mocked her in a whiny imitation voice.  
"Ooh, look at me! I'm Snow White! I'm scared of apples! I don't know what a spray tan is!" Gothel ranted under her breath.  
Before long, a small girl walked into the class, a very neutral expression on her face. Gothel went into very hammy, fake enthusiasm.  
"Well, hello there, Lilo!"  
The younger kids of the school were often sent on errands when the admins couldn't be bothered to. Gothel approached Lilo more, as she backed away.  
"My sister says you're crazy, and that I should stay away from you." Lilo said very casually.  
"Oh, Nani is just sore because I gave her a D on her cake last week."  
"Okay..." Lilo handed a sheet of paper to Mrs. Gothel and then left.  
Gothel read over the slip.  
"Okay, aright! A brief announcement, the Homecoming dance has been moved to the last week of September! So all of you have that much longer to pick out your outfits, and that much longer to rationalize why you don't have a date."  
Gothel smiled, expecting the class to laugh. Some of the more naive students chuckled, but, those aware of Mrs. Gothel's true colors looked at her with fear.  
"...Carry on."  
Shang lifted the ladle from his soup bowl and took a sip.  
"Ugh!" Shang dropped the ladle in disgust, he looked into the pot.  
"Mole!"  
"Bonjour!" Mole emerged from inside a nearby cabinet.  
"Did you touch my soup?"  
"No, monsieur...but this did!"  
Mole lifted a canister of brown sugar from his coat.  
"Brown sugar! Who puts brown sugar in a vegetable soup?"  
Mole laughed as he waddled away, much to Shang's anger.  
Shang walked over in his direction, hoping to give Mole a piece of his mind, when he heard a bubbling noise. He turned around to find he left the stove on, and the soup flooded out of the pot, followed by a revolting stench. A few students backed away. Gothel kept to herself, and kept reading her magazine, generally apathetic of the situation.  
"Oh no! Dang it, Mole!" Shang ran away to attend to it, making Mole laugh some more at his misfortune. Mole skipped away humming 'Trololo' to himself.  
Gothel was then given a dish to grade. She didn't notice who gave it to her. She heard the plate's noise, and put down her magazine, and the student left before she noticed. It was a salad. Simple enough. She picked up her fork and took a bite with it, nearly gagging.  
"What in the name of..." Gothel looked at the name sticker on the bowl. Lottie. Gothel then looked up in Lottie's direction, she was turned around. Gothel reluctantly got up and approached her.  
"Lottie..."  
Lottie turned around. Still, massive streams of makeup were raining down her face.  
"Oh, dear..."  
Gothel leaned over to get a look at what was on the table behind Lottie, giant puddles of water mixed with makeup. That explained it, that wasn't vinegar on the salad.  
"Lottie, deary..."  
Lottie snuffled and turned her attention to Gothel.  
"Oh...you..."  
Gothel choked...what could she say?  
"Um...everything happens for a reason?" Lottie sobbed more and turned around.  
The bell rang.  
"Oh, thank heavens! I mean...look up a new recipe to do tomorrow, everyone! See you later."  
Gothel waved the teens out as they left.  
Eric opened up his locker, and lifted out his guitar. Suddenly, he was approached by his friend, Phillip.  
"Hey, Eric! Who has two thumbs and got tickets to the Quackstreet Boys concert tonight?"  
Eric shut his locker and looked his friend, as he pointed at himself with his thumbs.  
"This guy!"  
"The Quackstreet Boys? A little...boy band-ish?"  
"That's the thing...four tickets. You, me, Briar Rose, and Ariel."  
This made the idea more appealing to Eric.  
"Now you're speaking my language! Where'd you get them?"  
"I bought 'em from Scroop."  
"Scroop!"  
"What?"  
"Why would you buy something from Scroop? The creep's got bad news written all over him!"  
"Sure, Scroop has a bad reputation, but what could possibly go wrong?"  
Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air and narrowly took the hair off of the boys' hair.  
"Coincidence." Philip insisted.  
Eric dashed off to Music class without another word. He stepped inside and took a seat next to Ariel, who seemed very anxious.  
"Ariel? Is something the matter?"  
"Weird darts keep shooting at me, I have no idea what's going on!"  
"Darts? When did that start?" Eric asked, concerned.  
"Sometime this morning..."  
"Wait...did Philip give you those concert tickets yet?"  
"Yeah, he gave them to me this morning...that's odd..."  
"Ugh...Philip..."  
Their conversation was cut short by the entrance of Mr. De Krab, who was generally happy and casual, so, he let his students call him by his first name, Sebastian.  
"Good morning class! Turn to sheet five..."  
Eric raised his hand.  
"Um, Sebastian, when you get a chance, we need to talk to you about something..."  
"What is it, Eric?" Sebastian was worried; Eric and Ariel were two of his favorite students.  
"It's...about your nephew..."  
Sebastian looked around.  
"Class, go ahead and start. Eric, Ariel, come meet with me in the corner."  
Ariel uneasily got up with Eric and met their teacher. Sebastian was very stern over the subject.  
"Now, you two listen to me. You can go up to him, and just ask for your money back. He'll act tough, but, really, he's all talk. If you have to, hit him. If his shell cracks, don't worry, it grows back."  
"But, where are these darts coming from?"  
"The darts are out? Oh, boy, you gotta get your refunds asap!"  
Sebastian looked around.  
"He'll be out by the football field, don't waste time..."  
Lunch was next, as Ariel and Eric rushed outwards.  
"Did you text them?" Eric hurriedly asked.  
"Yup, let's hurry."  
Ariel and Eric met with Briar Rose and Philip, whose arm was in a sling. There was an awkward silence.  
"Coincidence!"  
Meanwhile, in the lunch line, Chef Silver lifted a hot, steaming cinnamon swirl out of the oven. He always made an extravagant desert on days that were rough for the students. He gave the pan to Mrs. Odie to slice.  
"Make sure to save the middle for Lottie, the poor dear's been through a lot." Silver said sympathetically. Odie nodded and grabbed her knife.  
Cinderella slowly moved to the left holding on to her tray, her beloved boyfriend, Charming, by her side. Timon stood on Pumbaa's head and scooped up some macaroni and cheese.  
"Cinderella," Charming began. "What do you think of the whole Gaston situation?"  
"Oh, I got back at Gaston in my own way..." Cinderella laughed.  
"Really? What do you mean?"  
"A friend of mine took care of him."  
Charming and Cinderella turned around to see Gaston, a large, ugly looking bandage on his nose, and his big toe tied up in a rag. A tiny voice was heard.  
"Cinderelly!"  
Cinderella and Charming noticed Jaq and Gus on the ground, Jaq holding on to a large pin. Cinderella smiled, leaned over, and high five'd her friend.  
Eric led his friends towards a shady looking student in a trench coat and fedora, leaning on the goal post. Eric raised his arm as the other three stayed behind a few feet, while Eric took him head on.  
"Scroop!"  
"Guilty as charged."  
"We want our money back." Eric looked Scroop in the eye sternly.  
"No refunds."  
"Listen here, shrimp, my girlfriend is close to getting hurt, thanks to you!"  
"It's not my fault your friend's a moron."  
Eric looked over at Philip, then back at Scroop staring daggers.  
"Tell you what, Eric. There are some test answer sheets to the History exam in the teacher's office. If you guts can bring 'em over, I'll gladly take those tickets off your hands."  
"No way, Scroop!"  
A harpoon then flew over and barley missed Ariel.  
"...Alright, fine."  
Eric walked away. The other three were left in the dark about what the conversation.  
"Everything went fine, we've just gotta meet him after school." Eric explained.  
Ariel, Briar Rose, and Philip could all tell, trouble was about.  
Later, when Ariel and Briar Rose weren't around, Eric went over to Philip.  
"Look, man. Don't tell Briar Rose or Ariel...but, we need to steal some test answers for Scroop. He'll only take them back then."  
"Eric, why don't we just throw 'em away?"  
"It wouldn't matter, as far as anyone else is concerned we still made the purchase. Would we just announce that we threw them away to the world?"  
"True...but we can't pull of a heist by ourselves..."  
"Oh, I know who I can get help from..."

The students shuffled to their next classes, this meant Criminal Justice with Mr. Lightyear for Aladdin. He sat down next to Hercules and Jake as Mr. Lightyear stood at the front if the room, talking.  
"And, so, it is perfectly reasonable to ask for a refund on rotten food...oddly enough, this only seems to happen to me, but, I digress..."  
Eric leaned over to Aladdin, Jake, and Hercules with Philip.  
"Guys, listen, we need your help...somebody..." Eric sharply said looking over at Philip. "...got us tickets from Scroop."  
"Well, why not just get a refund?" Jake asked.  
"That's the thing; he'll only take them back if we...steal the test answers for him."  
"So, you're asking us to help you steal from the school? Not cool." Aladdin said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
"You don't understand, Ariel and Briar Rose are in danger because of all this..." Philip begged.  
"Yo, the AmDrag can sympathize with protecting the ladies. I'm all in." Jake responded.  
"Jake! Heroes don't steal!" Hercules insisted. Hercules looked at the group before him.  
"But...I guess heroes do whatever it is that's best for everyone...and some tests are easily outweighed by someone's safety..." Hercules nodded, guilty.  
Aladdin knew they couldn't tell any teachers, as Scroop had claws and possibly a deadly posse.  
"Alright...fine."  
During their Off Period, Jake put in his ear buds and was to be lookout, while the other four hid in the library. Hades and Rafiki exited the file room.  
"I'm just saying, something about the blonde chick rubs me the wrong way." Hades explained.  
"C'mon, she's hilarious, she makes the show!" Rafiki insisted.  
"Is the coast clear, Jake?" Philip asked.  
"You're good." Jake reassured.  
The group, silent as they possibly could, went into the file room. It was scrunched and crowded, but, they found the files. Philip flicked through some files for a moment.  
"Found it!"  
"You found the answers?" Jake asked.  
"Nope. My permanent record...'is reckless and jumps to conclusions'? What?" this frustrated Jake.  
"Philip! Get rid of that thing, or so help me..."  
Suddenly, a voice startled Jake.  
"What are doing?" It was Gantu.  
"Oh, uh, hey...Gantu..."  
"What are doing?" Gantu repeated.  
"Just hanging out, y'know...off period and all..."  
"What are those in your ears?"  
"My...earphones..."  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"I was...just listening to that new Jay-Z song...'Get Rid of That Thing, Or So Help Me!', you know?"  
Jake began to rap, improvised.  
"Get Rid of That Thing, Or So Help Me! Or so help me...so help me..."  
Gantu, a little bit confused, left. Jake let out a sigh of relief.  
Meanwhile, Eric found the correct file.  
"Got it! Okay, guys! Let's go!" the four squeezed out, where Hades and Rafiki were waiting.  
"Um...where's Jake?" Aladdin asked.  
The four looked outward; they saw Jake, following Rose.  
"Aw, great..."  
Aladdin, Hercules, Jake, Philip, and Eric sat in Counselor Rafiki's office.  
"So, what inspired you boys to do this sort of thing?" Rafiki asked, folding his hands.  
The group was quiet for a moment, until the door opened, and Hades barged in.  
"Rafiki, can I add something?"  
"What?"  
"I just hope these little brats know that they really disorganized my files..."  
"Yes, Hades..."  
"I mean, I had them alphabetized and everything!"  
"Of course, of course, I'm sure you did..."  
"Seriously! It'll take me, like, ten minutes to-"  
Rafiki stood up and closed the door.  
"So...I know you're all nice boys and you wouldn't do this for bad reasons. So, why did you?"  
"Well..." Aladdin began.  
Eric had his cell phone under the desk as he texted his friends collectively.  
"Don't tell him about scroop cuz if he knows we told on him hed kill us!"  
Hercules rolled his tees. They had to lie and fast.  
"Boys...I'm waiting..." Rafiki crossed his arms. Jake spoke up.  
"Mr. Rafiki...do you know...the muffin man?"  
The other four looked over at Jake questioningly. Rafiki raised an eyebrow.  
"The muffin man?"  
"The muffin man..."  
Philip looked over at Jake again, who mouthed 'I don't know!'  
"And...is this muffin man a crab boy that always hangs around the back of the school?"  
"You know it was Scroop, huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay, good, 'cause, I had no idea where I was gonna go with that."  
"How'd you know?" Eric asked.  
"This happens all the time. Scroop makes manipulates boys like you steal test answers every other week." Rafiki explained.  
"So, what're you gonna do about it?" Philip nervously asked.  
Rafiki rubbed his chin, and put out his hand.  
"Give me the tickets, I'll take it from here."  
Eric and Philip emptied their pockets of the tickets, including Ariel and Briar Rose's, which they were personally holding on to, and gave them to Rafiki.  
"Does this mean we're home free?" Aladdin sheepishly smiled.  
"You know the carnival tonight, right?"  
The school's play was going to be Grease, and after school that day, a carnival based on the one at the end of the film would be held.  
"Yeah?" Eric was a little confused.  
"If you all attend, and do as I say there, you're free of detention."  
The boys were all relived.  
"Um...okay!"  
"That's all, have a good day, boys."  
Rafiki smiled as he opened the door for the group to leave. Meanwhile, Rafiki took to the hallway with the tickets. He approached three specific lockers and put them inside.  
"Two birds, one stone."  
The last bell finally rang. All of the students piled out of school. The carnival was an hour and a half away, so they rushed home to get ready. Those who were attending, anyway. Flynn strutted through the halls, rushing to get home for the party. Rapunzel struggled to keep up with him, dodging numerous crowds and people.  
"Flynn! Flynn!" Rapunzel strained her tiny voice.  
"Flynn! Flynn!" Flynn still walked through the halls, oblivious to Rapunzel's calling. Then, something slipped out.  
"EUGENE!"  
Flynn stopped dead in his tracks, making a few people trip. He turned around, and ran at Rapunzel.  
"How did you know that?" he whispered to her.  
"I'm your buddy...the Principal showed me your complete file..."  
"Can it just be...Flynn, please?"  
"Sorry, but, I was wondering if you were going to the Carnival tonight?"  
"Yeah, like I wanna..." Flynn began to sarcastically remark, as he was suddenly stopped talking. He looked over at La. Flirting with every other guy in the hall way. Typical. But, something was off. Whenever he looked at La in the past, he was driven crazy. Now, she just seemed so...meh. For some odd reason, those feeling suddenly jumped over to Rapunzel, who was looking at her buddy, somewhat confused by his silence.  
"Eug...Flynn?"  
"Y'know, now that I think about it...the carnival sounds kinda fun...I bet I can make it..."  
"Cool! I'll meet you there." Rapunzel beamed as she left.  
"Yeah...cool."  
Meanwhile, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po waited outside.  
"We're gonna regret this, Yao!" Ling panicked. Chien Po was silent with fear.  
"Relax! We can take 'em on!"  
Suddenly, Mozenrath, Nessus, and Sa'Luk approached the trio. However, for some reason, they had numerous cuts and marks.  
"Well, well, well...look at our opponents!" Yao greeted, as Chien Po and Ling cowered behind him. Yao inspected this angry trio.  
"What happened to you guys, anyway?"  
Sa'Luk clenched his teeth and cracked his knuckles.  
"Some punk has been hitting us with darts!"  
"After I found these in our lockers..." Mozenrath pulled three crumpled tickets from his cloak.  
"It was you, wasn't it?" Nessus said angrily.  
"What? No!" Ling explained.  
Suddenly, a car pulled up that seemed to have a face on it. Emerging the car was Roger Rabbit.  
"Son! What on earth are you doing!"  
"Dad?" Nessus exclaimed. Roger seemed angry.  
"Nessie, what have I told you about fighting..."  
Yao sighed in relief.  
"...Without one of these?" Roger's mood switched to his usual happiness as he handed his son a mallet.  
"Thanks, dad!"  
"Now, have fun in your slugfest!" Roger returned to his car and drove off.  
Nessus smiled sinisterly as he and his cohorts cornered their challengers. Yao then realized the danger he was in.  
"Uh oh...I really didn't think this through..."  
Coincidentally, Scroop was walking by the cluster, counting money and laughing.  
"Ha ha ha! Quackstreet Boys tickets! Best con ever!" Scroop counted the bills greedily, as Sa'Luk, Nessus, and Mozenrath turned around. They looked at their tickets again. Quackstreet Boys.  
"Hey! Scroop!" Scroop turned around. Sa'Luk fit on his golden claw; Nessus gripped his hammer, and Mozenrath's fist light on fire.  
"Is it true that when you boil a crab, the air escaping sounds like screaming?"  
"What?"  
Next thing Scroop knew, he was caught in a big cloud of fists.  
Yao watched in awe, Ling cringed, and Chien Po covered his eyes as they stared at the beat down.  
"Guys! I think I broke the shell!"  
"Don't worry! It grows back!"  
Rafiki walked by Yao and his friends.  
"You're welcome."  
Yao looked over at his friends.  
"...Let's go home."  
The following night was the carnival. Several booths were set up, with numerous people crowded around them. A good portion of the school attended.  
"So, what did you want us to do, Mr. Rafiki?" Hercules asked the counselor.  
"You boys will be helping with a game...this way."  
Aladdin looked over at Jake and shrugged.  
"A game? How bad can it be?"  
Rafiki directed the boys to a large, white, thin wall with five holes cut in it.  
"Stick your heads in there."  
"Okay..." Philip nodded. The group did as they were instructed, and bent over, as they stuck their heads through the hole.  
"Now what?" Hercules asked.  
"And...let the pie toss begin!"  
"Wait, wha-" Eric's view was suddenly clouded by piles of cream. When he shook it off, he saw it was Shang, warming up with another one.  
Splat!  
Jake licked the cream off of his face with his small, flickering dragon tongue.  
Meanwhile, Esmerelda was strolling down the selection of games alongside Meg (who used this as an excuse to not attend the party; she was 'required' to volunteer for the free throws, which started later on) and Elisa. Esmerelda suddenly stopped and gasped.  
"What's wrong?" a concerned Elisa asked.  
"Look!" Esmerelda approached the milk bottle throw booth, and, on the prize shelves, laid a porcelain figure of a dark skinned gypsy woman.  
"It looks just like my mother's!"  
"What?" Meg asked, somewhat confused.  
"That figure, up there! I've seen it in photos of my grandmother. It was a prized heirloom in my family for years, until my grandmother and her family were run out of town by French guards, and it was lost..."  
Esmerelda, enticed, pulled a dollar out of her purse and gave it to Ms. Gothel, who was running the booth. Gothel dully handed Esmerelda three beige balls.  
Esmerelda wound up, and threw. The heavy bottles shook, but didn't fall. The process repeated twice more.  
"These games are always rigged anyway..." Elisa insisted, as the trio walked away.  
Meanwhile, Phoebus was hanging out with Milo and Giselle. Every now and then, Phoebus looked back at Esmerelda, hoping she would be alone for a moment, so he could talk to her without embarrassing her in front of her friends. He overheard the situation.  
"Hey, guys, can we move this over here?" Phoebus asked Milo and Giselle, who were having a conversation about something Phoebus missed in his efforts to catch Esmerelda.  
"Sure!" Milo said, before continuing his conversation with Giselle. "Anyway..." Phoebus looked at the bottles.  
"Let me take a crack at this..."  
Phoebus bought a few balls, tried, and failed.  
"A few more, please." Phoebus insisted, paying three more dollars. Gothel rolled her eyes.  
"Uh, Phoebus, what are you doing?" Milo asked.  
"Trying to win." Phoebus threw another ball, to no avail.  
"You know that nobody wins these, right? The bottles they use are made of a really heavy metal that can only barley be budged by these types of balls..."  
"I have to, for Esmerelda." Phoebus threw a ball again.  
"Aaaawww!" Giselle sighed. "That's so sweet!"  
The next ball bounced off of the bottle and nearly hit Giselle, just missing her by an inch.  
"Oops..."  
Meanwhile, Tiana was walking with Lottie, who was still pretty shaken up by the Gaston ordeal.  
"C'mon, Lottie! It'll be okay..."  
The stereo played the Grease soundtrack.  
"Hey, they're playing 'You're the One that I Want'! Your favorite!"  
Lottie inhaled.  
"Yeah..." Lottie built up a smile and joined her friend. Kuzko watched her. He turned to Shang.  
"Y'know, I kinda wanna cheer her up for some reason."  
Shang was legitimately surprised at Kuzko's concern.  
"You still have that journal of yours, right?"  
"Yeah..." Kuzko kept a journal of what he thought of all of the girls in the school.  
"Let me see it." Kuzko handed it to Shang. Shang flipped through a few pages until he came to Lottie's. He took out a pencil.  
"Okay, so, you're gonna wanna cut out...this...and...this...and...eww! Definitely this! Now, go read it to her." Shang said handing it back to Kuzko, who took it and walked off.  
Over at the dunk tanks, three tall, glass booths filled with water sat below chairs, each one carrying a teacher. Mr. Hades in one, Mr. Frollo next to him, and Ms. Maleficent in the next one over. Frollo and Maleficent sat, stern and angry they had to partake in this lunacy. Hades, on the other hand, looked for potential customers.  
"Hey! Hey, Hawkins! I saw your grades earlier! It looked like it had to be censored what with all of the F's!"  
Jim scowled as he payed for a ball, threw it, and missed the target.  
"Ah, nice try! C'mon!" Jim rolled his eyes.  
"Must you be so obnoxious, Hades?" Frollo droned.  
"C'mon, Frollo! You gotta give 'em a reason to dunk you! Of course, you don't need to give them a reason, if they know you..." Hades chuckled at his own joke, and Frollo rolled his eyes.  
"Don't be foolish, I am quite popular among stud-" As if on que, the seat under Frollo flipped down, dropping Frollo down into the water. A storm of laughter surrounded him as he waved around his arms, swimming up and gasping for air. When he regained his sight, he looked to see who dunked him.  
"Nice shot!" Flynn commented, playfully punching Rapunzel in the arm. Rapunzel bashfully smiled, as Frollo climbed back up his seat, his clothes damp.  
A tiny, dark tent sat at the front of the row of the booths. Beast walked over and saw Phoebus, still at the milk bottle booth, having spent fifteen dollars on the game.  
"Are you sure that isn't too much?" Beast asked.  
"Nuh-uh. I need that figure..." Phoebus threw the ball again, which ricocheted off the bottles and flew towards the dunk tank, knocking down Frollo yet again.  
"If you say so..." Beast shrugged as he trudged inside the tent, barley fitting inside. It was pitch black inside.  
"Hello? Is anyone in there?"  
A candle was light by the worker that revealed himself to be Beast's own World Culture teacher, Doctor Facilier.  
"Evening, Beast." the Doctor greeted with a smile.  
"Good evening, Doctor Facilier..." Beast grunted as he laid some money on the table. Facilier smiled as he shuffled his tarot cards. He threw down one card. An orange was pictured.  
"An...orange?" Beast was baffled and a little irritated.  
"An orange...the best part is on the inside." Facilier insisted.  
"On the inside..." Beast thought to himself.  
Beast stepped out. Did it win he had a good personality? That was cliché?  
Meanwhile, Kuzko approached Lottie.  
"Hey, Lottie, I have something to say..." Kuzko flipped the page and opened his mouth.  
They were in the corner and nobody heard what was going on, but, within a minute, Lottie was hugging Kuzko and laughing wildly. Instantly, everyone that had an iPhone received a new Facebook status  
**Lottie La Bouf **is in a relationship with **Kuzko Sapa**  
Halfway through the carnival, the Grease cast members did a performance. They sang quickly and danced fast, the frantic and fast pace of the music entertaining the crowd. The group clapped as the group disbanded. Tarzan carefully stepped through the crowd to reach someone in particular.  
"Jane!"  
Jane turned around, and smiled.  
"Oh, hello, Tarzan."  
"I thought you did great up there." Tarzan stated somewhat abruptly. Jane smiled, flattered.  
"Oh, thank you." Jane smiled again and turned around to catch up with her friends. Tarzan turned sound himself and smiled. He was proud of himself.  
Meanwhile, Phoebus' wallet was empty after what seemed like over a million tries.  
"I...don't believe it..." Gothel looked at him briefly over her magazine, and then returned to it.  
From behind Phoebus, someone else arrived.  
"One ball, Madame." Mole waddled over and gripped the ball.  
"Good luck, Mole, I've been trying all day and-"  
Mole threw and won with ease.  
"Take your pick." Gothel droned.  
"The doll, up there." Mole pointed, as Gothel handed him the figure. Phoebus watched in awe.  
"Mole! I will give you anything for that figure!" Phoebus begged.  
"No."  
"No! Why do you even want that?" Then Phoebus realized. This was Mole. There was no reasoning with him. He got out a slip from his pocket and scribbled on it.  
"Mole...you tend to get in trouble for digging up the schoolyard, huh?"  
Mole turned around, suspicious.  
"...Go on."  
"This little slip permits you to do so..."  
Mole's eyes widened. He reached for the slip, hopping as Phoebus held it high.  
"The figure." Phoebus let out his hand.  
Mole nodded and gave the figure to Phoebus, who dropped the slip down to the ecstatic Mole.  
"Perfect."  
Back at the pie throw booth, the taste of the various pies grew tiresome in the mouths of the 'volunteers'.  
"How long have we been doing thi-" Eric asked before receiving another pie, courtesy of a giggling Ariel.  
"Ummm...good two hours, man." Aladdin said as he spat filling out of his mouth, trying to speak. He noticed a particularly large number of pies tossed at him by the vice principal's pet parrot.  
Before long, the drama teachers and directors of the play, Mr. Genie and Ms. Cetus (who was willing to go by Ursula) stood up on stage.  
"Attention, kid-o's!" Genie chimed cheerfully.  
"We hope y'all are having a great time! Don't forget to come see Grease next weekend, with our all-star cast!..."  
Genie spoke as the cast gathered again for one last performance. A reenactment of 'We Go Together' was followed by applause. Sarousch, who played Danny, stood up front a bowed alongside Cinderella, who played Sandy. Charming clapped and whistled for Cinderella, who smiled back at him. Tarzan stretched his neck so he could keep his sight on Jane, who was part of the Ensemble. Sarousch looked around the audience and smiled, so incredibly full of himself. Flynn was having a particularly good time, as this was the first time he payed any attention to the Drama department, and he was really enjoying it. That closed the carnival as everyone made their ways home.  
Hercules, Jake, Aladdin, Eric, and Philip stood up straight for the first time in hours, their backs making a massive crack. They caught up with a group of their friends, Tarzan, Phoebus, Milo, and Jim. Tarzan was studying his cell phone, Hercules looked over his shoulder.  
"Something the matter?"  
"Would this...work?" Tarzan showed Herc the screen, which displayed a text.  
'Hey, great job as always!'  
Hercules personally pushed the send button.  
"That'll do."  
Phoebus looked around anxiously for Esmerelda. He noticed her and sprinted.  
"Hey, Esmerelda..." Phoebus greeted, hiding the figure behind his back.  
"Phoebus! Look what they were selling at the gift shop!" Esmerelda pulled the exact same figure from her purse.  
"Oh..."  
"Something the matter?"  
"Well, I uh, overheard you..."  
Phoebus lifted out his own copy.  
"Aw, thanks. This one's a fake anyway. I'm fairly certain that's the real deal."  
Esmeralda revealed the 'Made in China' sticker under the base of her figure, making Phoebus chuckle.  
"So, do we go home now?" Flynn asked Rapunzel.  
"Actually, if you want to, there's an after party at Red Robin!" Rapunzel explained.  
"Red Robin?"  
"Yeah...it's the best we can afford." Rapunzel chuckled. Flynn nodded.  
"Fair enough."  
Aladdin and company were about to leave, until Rafiki tugged on them.  
"Not so fast boys..."  
He handed them five brooms and trash bags.  
"Aw, man..." Jake uttered. He knew there was more to the punishment.  
Peter Pan approached them, and handed Aladdin a small sack marked 'Fairy Dust'.  
"Use this...it works, I use it to speed along my chores all the time. I'll save you some spots."  
The group showered in the dust, as try floated into the air.  
"Okay...let's go..." Aladdin sighed.


End file.
